Jonathan's Survival
by MortalAcademy
Summary: SPOILERS FOR COHF: What would of happened if Jonathan survived when the demon blood left him? Fanfiction request from: IfICouldTakeOverTheWorld. One-shot.


**IfICouldTakeOverTheWorld Fanfic Request**

**I do not own any of the characters, they are all the wonderful creation of our lovely Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Clary looked across the aisle at him, his bright white blond hair stood out against his black tux, his green orbs fixed on their mother and Luke as they said their vows. After the demon blood dissipated from his body in Hell, he lost all his rage and demonic urges, he was becoming the brother and son they both needed. As well as a son for Luke. Yet it was hard for even him, Clary saw his internal fight, she knew he saw Jonathan, but also saw Valentine except for the eyes.

After the reception ended, everybody was cheering and whistling, she caught Jace's line of sight amongst those congratulating the happy couple and he grinned lovingly at her. He had known as soon as Jonathan's eyes had changed and the way he apologised for all the things he'd done wrong. He knew Sebastian was gone and Jonathan's shell remained, waiting to be filled back up with normality and love. Then she supposed shadowhunters never would live a normal life.

Both the reception and party were at the old farmhouse where herself, Jocelyn and Luke would visit when we were younger, occasionally with Simon. _Simon _she thought. He hadn't know how to deal with the new Jonathan, his girlfriend Isabelle couldn't forgive him for what he did to Max. Thought that was understandable, so Simon kept with her. Inside the farmhouse she grabbed Jonathan's arm, while he was staring ahead into the room that was milling with people, some dancing while others just stood around talking.

"Thank you." She heard his voice as a whisper in her ear.

"What for?" He looked down at her with a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"For not leaving me in Hell and believing there was a chance I could become the person I was always meant to be. Before... Well before Valentine- our father- did what he did." She smiled up at him.

"Jonathan. What Valentine did you to you, that wasn't your fault, you couldn't of avoided it. You weren't even born yet. I'm just glad I finally have a brother. Of course I always had Simon, he's the closest thing I had to a sibling... Well he still is, but you know what I mean, right?" He nodded, smiling.

"Of course I do. I'm glad he looked after you, while I was how I was. Along with Jace and the others, but I am truly sorry for all the harm and destruction I caused. I know not everybody is as forgiving as yourself and your mother. I know Luke hates me for what I made Amatis do, as well as Isabelle for what happened with Max." He slumped his shoulders. Clary always expected this to happen- him not fitting in and him knowing nobody would accept him after his past- but they were judging him on the demon blood and not the person that blood was weighing down. She turned him and pulled him into a hug, which after a few seconds he hugged her back. He smelled like pine, a unexpected smell. "You know when I first entered hell.. Well I saw us as an actual family, you were how you are now, but we had a little sister. Jonathan you have to know, I've always wanted you as you are. I will be honest I hated you how you were, you left a path of hurt and destruction in your wake, but you're different now. You can learn to love and care, you're doing it now. You're at your mothers wedding." She looked up at him, then over his shoulder at her mother who was en-route towards them.

"Speaking of our mother."He spun around and came face to face with Jocelyn- his mother, not Lilith, his real mother- and blanched. Clary always knew they had a rocky relationship, because of all the hateful things he ever said to her at Sebastian. Luke was watching wearily from the sidelines. "Jonathan, you look very handsome." Jocelyn reached out smoothing down the lapel of his tux and he smiled. "You look beautiful moth- mom. The wedding was beautiful too." He turned his attention to Luke. "Thank you for making her happy." Jonathan spoke sheepishly to him, like he was expecting judgement. Luke just nodded and forced a small smile.

"Jonathan, could we perhaps speak alone?" It was Jocelyn who had asked, so they both retreated out into the moonlight that was shining just outside the double doors of the farmhouse.

* * *

Jonathan was stood awkwardly outside of the farmhouse with Jocelyn, the silence was shattered between them when Jocelyn spoke.

"I know this is hard for you Jonathan, it's hard for me too. The first time I saw you as a baby you weren't the child I was expecting, but that didn't mean I didn't love you any less. I couldn't believe what your father had done, I'm sorry I left you behind, I was just frightened. Then after everything that happened, when I saw the demon blood leave you... I couldn't believe my eyes, my little boy was lying before me, the little boy I dreamt of and cried for every single day. You will always be my son, no matter what anyone in that farmhouse says. I know you can learn to love, care and become a normal shadowhunter who will do extraordinary things. It will take longer for Luke and the others to come around. You have myself and Clary." He stood dumbstruck at Jocelyn's words, he never expected her to say such a speech, because quite frankly he had nothing like that prepared. He took her words in though, she loved him, but was afraid not only for herself, but for him.

"Mom, I am truly sorry for everything I put you through, as well as all those inside those walls back there. I wish I could of controlled my actions, but the demon blood... it was like being held down like an invisible force. I was screaming inside to be let out, to stop everything that was going on, yet I could feel everything that was happening. It was a mix of emotions. I took so many loved ones away from each other, I will never forgive myself for what I did through, but I love you too. If I could take it all back I would. I ruined everybody's word, I turned everything on it's head. I will try to be a better person, for you and for Clary. I always knew I loved her, just the darkness made it become twisted and unnatural. Those actions caused by the darkness, they will forever haunt my dreams." Jocelyn moved over to him and grabbed his hands, holding them within her own, smiling.

"All I ask is that you make something with your new-found life. You are my son, I want to be proud of you. I will be honest, I am most definitely not proud of what you have done, but you are made to do extraordinary things. Just like Jace, Clary and the others. They will learn to know you're no longer a threat. You must forgive yourself, before others can begin too. You are a Fray. You are special."

They smiled at each other and Jonathan pulled her to his chest, holding her tightly. "I love you. I will make you proud. I will be the son you want and need me to be."


End file.
